


chickens and wasps

by onyon (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, go ahead and request smut scenarios because i gave up on everything, slow updates!, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/onyon
Summary: i lick my fingers and type my will but also your requests
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Jake Park
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. r-rules i guess

**Languages accepted:** _Spanish, English  
  
 **Smut rules:  
  
**_ -Can include reader (male, female, they-them, hot tamale, idc)  
-You can ask _any_ scenario (yea, come at me weird kinks), but NO PEDOPHILIA. THE MAPS ARE TAKING OVER I DONT LIKE IT.  
-Gore is fine.  
-You can ask for specific scenarios, but I might say no because my pea-sized brain doesn't have sauce to put on your sandwich.  
-Multiple requests are ok!   
-Is there a crossover you'd like to see? Let me know, I'll see if I'm familiar with said fandom and write it.  
-HCs are ok too

**BIG NONOS**

**I REPEAT, NO PEDOPHILIA. YOU CAN ASK FOR CERTAIN TOUCHY TOPICS (LIKE GORE AND PROBS RAPE-ISH UNDERTONES) BUT PLEASE, NO CHILDREN. IT'S A PERSONAL REASON AS TO WHY I DON'T WRITE SUCH SCENARIOS, AND I'M SURE YOU CAN GUESS WHY.**

Will uuuh, update slowly. Sorry about that, medicine is a bitch you can't punch in the face.


	2. Jake x Huntress [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by BipolarGoddess
> 
> nice steamy love stuff because its 2020 and we stan happy sex

"I'm going to take a walk"

Jake gets up with a groan and silently disappears into the thick foliage, without turning around.

* * *

Anna stood next to her mother's dwelling, cutting wood. Sweat poured from her face, her short hair slicked back. The tall and threatening woman perks up when she hears the familiar crunching of leaves approach her in a relaxed manner.

_Jake._

She brings down her axe, chopping the last piece of wood.

 _"Welcome back",_ she says in Russian.

"Hello there, Anna."

The pair really didn't need words to understand each other. Most of the time they enjoyed each others' company in silence of their work, and some other days they'd bask in quiet pleasure. She bends slightly and meets his lips. It's been quite a long time. With light kisses, Jake feels himself rise up. Anna picks him up with no effort and begins marching indoors, finding himself on top of her humble bed in no time. 

She grabs his hand and brings it to her chest. Jake feels her heartbeat steadily increasing. He quietly smiles and once she lets go, he undoes her straps and pulls her shirt up. Her breasts bounce once liberated, but he doesn't reach out to touch them. Not yet. Anna leans to kiss the tip of his nose, lovingly, playfully, and pushes him down onto the bed. Her hands twirl, wiggling her fingers, and pull his scarf over his head. The torn piece of cloth falls to a corner with a soft thud. Giggling in her deep voice, she undresses his layers.

Jake doesn't break eye contact. His eyes narrow as his cheeks rise in soft laughter at seeing Anna act childishly around him. His laughter subsides when he feels her calloused hands ran across his now naked crotch. The pressure that had slowly built up reflects on his standing penis. Softly kissing him again, her smooches run along his waist and move onto it. 

Anna gets the tip of his dick in her mouth. Lightly licking it at first, it doesn't take long for her to push her face all the way down and take the entire thing. Jake covers his mouth with a hand. His breath shivers every time her lips touch his base. Taken by the sensation, his hips began throbbing. Anna's eyes peer over and look at his. They're glistening.

 _"I don't want to wait any longer",_ she mumbles. Her large figure rises and towers over Jake. She spreads her hips and slowly allows him to enter her. Her face flushes immensely and her eyes turn glossy. 

"A-Anna...", Jake moans out. Leaning over him, she envelops her arms around him and begins moving. In response to the pleasure, Jake bucks his hips in unison. Feeling Anna's stare, Jake bites his lips. Burning with embarrassment, his arms move to her wrists and hold them down. Her movements, slow and precise, are always impregnated with her animalistic craving. Her stare doesn't falter, looking at Jake's reactions, nudging for his sensitive spots and gauging his expressions.

With the pleasant sensations running through his body, Jake tries to focus. The sounds turn gradually wet from the pair feeling good. Jake's voice begins leaking out, and Anna's painfully slow pace wasn't helping much. Setting his arms behind, he hoists himself up and pushes her down. A surprised yelp exits her mouth.

However, she didn't seem opposed to being on the bottom. Her legs latch around his back and push him in deeper. 

"Uungh!", Jake moans in surprise.

Anna laughs again.

"Oh, you little mischievous woman...", he retorts laughing. As if she understood, her hands raise to his cheeks and snorts again. "I love you", he whispers, not breaking eye contact. 

For the time they had known each other, there were little snippets and phrases Anna could understand in their tongue. She could clearly remember taking an interest in the man who nature seemed to love. At first, she seemed so predator-like. And now...

"Я обожаю тебя", she responds to him. 

She's brimming with elation at having someone with her.

Jake thrusts deep inside of her intensely, rubbing the edges of her walls. The lewd sounds emanating from the slapping of skin and the scurrying liquids were muted by the pair engrossed in loud moaning. Her walls clamp around his dick and new layers of swear now coat the two. The Huntress' reaction to the thrusts were as intense as the sensations she was feeling.

But wasn't fast enough.

"Anna", Jake stops thrusting. Her curious face shoots up like a rabbit. "Can you...turn around?", he motions with both of his hands, flipping them and pointing towards her. She pulls his dick out and sets in her fours. She turns around with a questioning face. "Yes, like that.", Jake answers.

The tip of his dick rested momentarily on her ass. "I'm going in", he says and holds her hips with his hands. "Hngh.", Anna responds. It was a first in that position.

Jake hits a point deep inside of Anna that made her vagina clench much more than before. A frustrating, tingly feeling runs across his back. He shivers. Anna moans back and her breath hitches. Jake can see her trembling in pleasure, and that incites him not to stop. Every time he pulled out, the sounds of their fluids mixing and Anna's anticipation resonated in the cabin. The way she writhed and whimpered carnally under him made both feel excited. 

He firmly pins her down, rocking back and forth as he thrusts in completely, pulling out until he could see his glans and then thrusting back in, all the way to the hilt with a loud sound.

He grinds into her, and Anna's voice becomes much more high-pitched. She was close.

The view's incredible, from his precum sliding out with every movement, Anna's wide back shuddering violently and her hands clasping desperately to the thick cloth they laid on. She screams from the pleasure she feels.

Jake wants to kiss her. He's more turned on than ever. But kissing meant he wouldn't hear her moans anymore.

Anna's insides burned, feeling Jake's member harshly pound into her. With every thrust, she feels closer to edge, something exhorting to come loose. Her abdomen tightens. She finds herself gripping on the cloth so hard her knuckles turn white and cries out in pleasure as she feels her own release. Feeling Anna's hole twitch and tighten at her orgasm, Jake stops and lets her breathe. She gasps and shivers for brief while, recuperating her stamina in a matter of seconds. _"I'm fine now",_ she says turning around.

Jake's pace quickens again. The pleasure was shorter this time, but still intense and overwhelming. In a final thrust, he releases inside of her.

Exhausted, both take a long sigh as Jake pulls out. The wind howls by the cabin, warning of impending cold in the Red Forest. Warm in Anna's hands, Jake kisses her neck and lifts a hand up.

"Can you sing for me?", he asks. He points to her lips.

Anna clears her throat and pulls Jake closer. She plays with his hair, ruffling it as his breathing relaxes.

_"Баю-баюшки-баю  
Как на нашем на краю  
Да зеленый сад-садочек,  
В саду аленький цветочек  
Он на солнышке стоит,  
А Илюшенька мой спит..."_

Her voice trails off as she unhurriedly falls asleep next to her lover.

It seems that Jake wouldn't be returning anytime soon to the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long delay! I had an anatomy test haha


	4. Crossover request! IDV x DBD, Lucky guy's transfer from the trials to the Manor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They called him the Lucky Guy. All what people knew is that he took part of the game."
> 
> (also, i know he was one of the "first", but establishing him as a time traveler and uuh, all the survivors are in the manor already)

_"He's odd, almost as if he's been in this for a long time."_

* * *

"Do you miss him?", Dwight says suddenly as the people in the campfire quiet down at the sudden question. Claudette stares at her hands wistfully. "We got out...but he went missing either way...do you think..."

"He'd definitely not in The Limbo, Claud,", Meg pipes up. "He's the _Lucky Guy,_ after all."

"You're right...I just hope he got out of here."

The others sighed in unison. It has been just an hour, yet they still missed him.

* * *

As Lucky stepped out of the last trial he ever faced, he found himself tripping over unfamiliar scenery. Grabbing his glasses that slid through the wooden floor, he groggily got up. He heard loud voices in the faraway corridors. He realised, as he stood up, that he wasn't in a trial. 

Walking towards the place the voices came from, his eyes ran through the many paintings.

"You don't want to see Mr. Skelkro after this game?"

He stood frozen in his tracks. "He-hello?", he called out. 

There were two people in the room. A woman, probably in her late twenties, her hair combed neatly, dressed like nurse. The other was noticeably younger, her auburn hair messily set under her hay hat. 

"You're new?", she asked. 

"I-I suppose I am.", he responded. A breeze opened behind him as a man with a heavy book in his hands passed by him and sat down. 

"Sit, sit.", the nurse beckoned him. "We don't have time to go over the rules...so make sure you find either of us and we'll help you.", she fiddled with a syringe filled with a strange red liquid.

"Oh, a newcomer?", the man with the book said out loud. "Don't worry, just call out for help if you need to."

The nurse smiled warmly at him. He felt a final breeze incoming behind him and a calm face emerged. "Mr. Subedar!", the girl with the hay hat called out with a smile. Lucky felt chills at it. Something was odd with her, but he couldn't figure it out.

The man sat down quietly and stared at Lucky. "New guy, huh... you have the same eyes as I do.", he whispered. "What do you mean by that?", he replied, slightly curious. "You have seen things, haven't you?", the Mercenary offered a sympathetic smile. Lucky stared at his thighs for a moment. "I guess I have."

* * *

Lucky felt his body be consumed as it always was before trials.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar place.

He stared at his chest seeing it glow purple.

The footsteps grew closer and closer.

He understood and smiled quietly to himself.

He had done this before. 

_Let the games begin._


End file.
